


Friendship is the Best Ship!

by darkunlimited



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lude!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkunlimited/pseuds/darkunlimited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I forgot to grab a change of clothes.”  He explained, about to bolt into his bedroom when Jude moved to stand in front of him, a deft hand extending out to untuck the towel from Ludger’s waist.  “Jude?”</p>
<p>“I think you dropped something.”  Jude observed as the towel fluttered to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is the Best Ship!

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC as fuck but hey, it's porn.

"Here you go boys, two Friendship Potions."  The barkeeper set down two hurricane glasses with yellow liquid inside in front of the two young men sitting at the main counter.

"Thanks for this Ludger.  I know you can drink but I appreciate you sitting out on this one."  Jude said as he grabbed his drink.  They were just starting to celebrate Alvin and Yurgen’s successful expansion into the Elympios market when Jude had expressed his concerns over being inebriated.

“It’s no problem.  I understand if you’re a bit uncomfortable.”  Ludger joined him by taking the second drink for himself.  The ‘Friendship Potion’ drinks they were having were just a very tasty non-alcoholic fruity cocktail that the bar in Duval specialized and marketed to the masses at a premium in other bar locations such as this one in Trigleph.  It wasn’t a drink Ludger could really afford since he still had a fair amount of debt left over but Alvin was being more than generous with his money this evening.  That or he was already too drunk to know how large his tab was getting.

“Yeah.  I just don’t feel secure with the possibility of making a fool out of myself.”  Jude blushed, taking another sip of his drink.  Ludger nodded knowingly, taking in the liveliness of the atmosphere.  Everyone except Elize, Rowen and Milla had joined them for the occasion; Balan, Leia and even Gaius with a fluttering out of place Muzet who couldn’t stop her rambling about how strange alcohol made humans behave.

They were all pretty inebriated.

“Oh Ludger~”  Muzet floated over to where both Jude and Ludger sat, a wine glass precariously dangling between two of her fingers as she wrapped her arms around Ludger’s shoulders.  “Why aren’t you drinking like the rest of us~?  Look how exciting it is!  Think of all the inebriated things we could do...”

“I-I can see already, Muzet but I already told Jude I’d stay sober with him.”  Ludger nervously swallowed more of his drink as Muzet pressed her ample bosoms against his back, her wine glass filled with Merlot nearly spilling over onto his front with the movement.

“Muzet’s just playing games with you Ludger.  She’s about as drunk as we are.”  Jude explained.

“Huh?”

“Jude, don’t be such a spoilsport.  How do you know I’m not drunk?”  Muzet’s asked.  Ludger could feel her pout against his shoulder, even if he couldn’t see it...

“Spirits don’t normally have corporeal bodies like a human being does, so the way they process food or drink is completely different from how we would.  They can still taste and smell but most of those nutrients just pass through unless it’s helpful to maintaining the balance of mana in their bodies.”

“That made little to no sense and I’m pretty sure I’m drunk by now.”  Alvin chimed in from a nearby booth behind them, Gaius leaning against his shoulder three sheets to the wind while Leia laughed.

“That’s Jude for you.  If its spirit related, you can bet he’s thoroughly explored the possibilities.”  Surprisingly, Leia was handling alcohol much better than Ludger expected her to be, though he couldn’t tell if she was being snarky or just pointing out fact with that observation.  He’d ask her if Muzet wasn’t still draped all over him.

“Of course I have.  In order to make spyrite technology functional, I need to know everything I can so it can work.” Jude confirmed.

“Oh yes, Jude excels at fully embracing spirits.  Just such a shame he doesn’t have a taste for them outside his home or laboratory.”  Alvin teased though Jude seemed completely unaware even after everyone else began laughing, including Ludger, until he felt something cold pour over his chest.

“Oops!  Will you look at that? I’m so clumsy~!”  Muzet floated away from Ludger, finally freeing him from her grip just so she could fly over his head to see the damages of what she had done.  “I think I even heard somewhere that wine stains.  Ludger, I think you’ll have to take off your shirt.”  Muzet suggested, already reaching out to undo his tie when Gaius’ intervention stopped her.

“Muzet.”  The warning in Gaius’ voice made Muzet pout as she let go of the tie, lightly patting it down though that just served to make Ludger’s undershirt further soaked with her drink.  “Let Ludger decide how he will deal with this.”

“Oh poo~.”  Fluttering away, Muzet leaned over the counter to ask the bartender for another drink.

“Guess you owe his majesty for coming to your rescue, eh Ludger?”  Alvin chimed in.  “I’d lend you something to cover that up but this is designer.”

“Yeah.”  Ludger agreed as he shifted in his seat.  Muzet had nearly a full glass of wine in her hand when she spilled it on him and it was already creeping down his waist onto his lap.

“It’d probably be easier to go home and get something new to wear.”  Jude suggested.  It made sense, his apartment wasn’t very far from where they were and he could wash up a bit just in case a change of clothes wouldn’t cut it.

“That sounds like a good idea.”  Ludger stood up from the stool and tried his best not to spill anything that may have pooled under his clothes to the ground.

“I’ll come with you.”  Jude offered, getting up as well and heading for the door before Ludger could argue.

“Okay.”  Ludger mumbled under his breath as the others bid the two men farewell before getting back to drinking.

 

* * *

 

“I keep forgetting just how aggressive Muzet can be.”  Jude spoke up when Ludger’s apartment building came into view.

“A little aggression isn’t a bad thing.”  Ludger admitted, light pink dusting his cheeks as Jude gave him a quizzical look.

“Really?”  Jude asks, albeit hesitantly, like he’s still trying to parse what Ludger is insinuating with that statement.  It wouldn’t surprise him if Jude didn’t understand just like the teasing back at the bar.  Of course, he always found Jude’s naiveté cute in its own way.

They were in luck by the time they finally made it to the building; there weren’t any people roaming outside or in the hallways so both men were able to slip into Ludger’s apartment without any questions.

“Hand me your clothes once you’ve taken them off in the bathroom and I’ll try and see if I can get the stain out while you wash up” Jude proposed as his amber eyes shined with apology even though tonight’s incident his fault.

“Thanks.”  Ludger acknowledged as he stepped into his bathroom.  The wine had already sluiced down the front of his pants, causing a sticky film to form between his body and his boxer briefs creating an uncomfortable sensation as he shimmied out of the fabric and turned on the shower, moments after giving the items to Jude before closing the door.

Fortunately, rinsing off the remainder of the drink didn’t take long and within five minutes, he was ready to get out from the shower. Grabbing the nearest towel on the rack, he wrapped it around his waist only to realize that he didn’t have a change of clothes on hand.  That meant he’d have to walk across his apartment mostly naked with Jude in his kitchen to get something else to wear.

Even knowing Jude had seen him naked before it was still a little embarrassing.  Especially since the towel he’d grabbed really didn’t leave much to the imagination as it was a light pink tone that nearly matched the color of his skin.

“Ludger?  Is everything okay?”  He heard Jude call from the other side of the door; the other man must have already finished rinsing out the stains on his clothes.

“Yeah.”  Sighing to himself over how ridiculous he was acting, Ludger opened the door to the main living room and stepped out, the brisk cold of the apartment a stark contrast to the warmth of his shower and raising goosebumps on his flesh.

“I hope it’s alright but since I started some hot water to get the wine out I thought I could make you some tea to relax.”  Jude was turned away from him, searching the cabinet for the tea as Ludger made his way past as quickly as possible.  He just needed to keep his eyes forward and- “Did you put the tea… somewhere… else?”  The abrupt catch in Jude’s voice caused Ludger to turn his head, catching a look of shock across the black haired young man’s scarlet-ridden face.

“S-sorry.”  Ludger stammered, a corresponding shade of pink spreading across his face.  “I forgot to grab a change of clothes.”  He explained, about to bolt into his bedroom when Jude moved to stand right in front of him, a deft hand extending out to untuck the towel from Ludger’s waist.  “Jude?”

“I think you dropped something.”  Jude observed as the towel fluttered to the floor, seconds before closing the distance between them and kissing him. Ludger can taste the citrus from the cocktail they’d been drinking earlier still clinging to Jude’s mouth, the sticky nectar having coated his lips.

“Jude- Jude- what are you-!”  Ludger gasps between kisses, trying to catch the attention of the shorter man who has already pressed fully against him to no avail.  Instead Jude weaves his fingers into Ludger’s hair, biting down on his lower lip so that his tongue can slip inside Ludger’s now open mouth.

Did their drinks have alcohol in them? They were supposed to be non-alcoholic to begin with.  His hadn’t tasted strange, so why was Jude acting this way?

“I thought you wanted this.” Jude whispers against his ear, lips trailing across his jaw towards his neck before taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging slightly causing an unconscious moan to pour out from Ludger’s throat as a tingling sensation traversed all the way down to his groin.  “I’ve barely touched you but you’re getting hard already Ludger...  Why is that?”

Jude’s hand is hovering over his swelling cock and Ludger can feel the warmth of the other’s palm even though he has yet to actually touch it.  He wants to tell Jude to touch him but before he can get the words out Jude’s other hand is ghosting up his abdomen to his chest so he can rub a fingertip against one of his nipples.

His reaction is nearly immediate as he feels the rush of blood in his body shoot straight to his cock.  The organ practically delivering itself into Jude’s awaiting hand as Jude captures his lips again, smothering the cries that escape as he feels that same hand begin to stroke him.  Ludger’s body feels charged as Jude’s ministrations continue along his body, a pulse of current steadily running under his skin with each caress; he barely notices how they've begun to move across the room until the arch of his back connects with the edge of the dining table.

“Should I keep going?”  Jude asks suddenly, amber eyes darting to the side in embarrassment, even as he lets go of Ludger’s cock so he can adjust his hands to grip Ludger’s hips before hoisting the silver-haired man onto the table; the younger man’s current expression in complete contrast with his actions as he takes a small step back.

_Yes? No?_  Ludger stutters unintelligibly, still unsure how they wound up at this point, why he’s allowing Jude to overwhelm him like this but it’s not like he didn’t hint that he liked this sort of thing to begin with.  The younger man often just went with the flow when it came to most things, so perhaps that’s why he couldn’t stop himself from answering back in the lewdest way possible, “Aren’t you hard too?”  his face is about as red as the tip of his cock and he feels sheepish but he still manages prop himself up on his arms enough to lean back and spread his legs wide in invitation.  “Do it, Jude...  Fuck me.”

Saying that is all the permission Jude needs.  Seconds after the words leave his mouth, Jude grabs one of the chairs nearby and settles on it in front of him and wets his fingers in his mouth before sliding Ludger’s knees over his shoulders.  He doesn’t touch Ludger with his hands first, instead the younger man’s breath whispers against his skin as a tentative tongue comes out to taste the thin flesh that encompasses his balls.

He couldn’t stop his reaction even if he wanted to, an unfettered moan exiting from his throat as Jude continued to move, mouth roaming between his legs, wet kisses and light bites decorating the inside of his thighs.  Jude is touching him everywhere he can reach with his hands and lips; that one hand dancing around the cleft of his ass but refusing to go inside where Ludger wants his fingers to be.

“Jude… Jude…”  Ludger whimpers during a particular brush of teeth against the head of his penis before Jude envelops him with his mouth.  “Ungh, oh  _shit_!” The curse slips out before he can catch it; he’s so close but not close enough and it's so hard to keep from falling onto his back on the table as Jude continues to tease him.

“How bad do you want me inside you Ludger?”  Jude murmurs against his cock, the sound shooting vibrations up and down the length.  “Show me.”  Ludger doesn’t even think about complaining, instead reaching down to take the hand Jude was tormenting him with earlier and guiding it to his hole, pressing in one of Jude’s fingers followed by his own.  The angle is bad and it's dry but he doesn’t care, he just needs Jude to stretch him out enough to-

Ludger is panting by the time Jude pulls their fingers out, stopping his ministrations on his cock only for the sound of a zipper to fill the air between them as Jude stands, erection in hand to rub it against Ludger’s opening, precum moistening the way as he slides in, filling Ludger quickly.  The black haired youth sets a slow rhythm, both of their voices echoing in the room as they shift, trying to find a better position.  They start and stop several times until both of them are laid out on the table, Ludger’s legs wound around Jude’s waist as he finally begins thrusting in earnest hitting Ludger’s prostate repeatedly and  _oh_ \- he’s cumming, spasming with Jude’s cock still moving inside him.  Jude stiffens above him shortly after, filling him completely before slumping over his body, burying his head against Ludger’s neck.

“Th-that was-”

“Really amazing.”   Ludger finishes the sentence for him, noting how out of breath Jude is.  He sighs in contentment as Jude rests his body against him, not minding the weight or the stickiness between them; he’s going to have to take another shower soon anyways.

“So… did I get it right?”  Jude asks after several minutes, shifting so he can get off of Ludger only to extend his hand to help the older man up as well.

“The transition was a little awkward but the results were astounding.  I honestly thought you might have been drunk for a while there.”  Ludger gives him a cheesy smile followed by a kiss as he helps Jude out of his tops and pants.

“I’m glad.  It’s still a little strange being on top.”  Jude admits and Ludger understands.  This whole thing was weird for him when they started too.  There were so many variables to deal with, how it would affect their friendship, what would happen if things didn’t work out.  He didn’t want to lose any more than he already had so everything had been slow to start with.

However, all those doubts were in the past and right now all he wanted to do was take another shower, this time with his boyfriend in tow before they probably wound up having sex on the table, or chair… again.

“Good thing everyone else is probably too drunk to notice we’re missing.”  Ludger muses as he drags Jude along into the bathroom.

 

* * *

_Fin._

 


End file.
